Web sites host and provide information using web pages that are communicated electronically via a telecommunications network. Accessing this information by some client computing devices can be challenging. Computing devices are becoming smaller and increasingly utilize wireless connectivity. Examples of such computing devices include portable computing devices that include wireless network browsing capability as well as telephony and personal information management capabilities.